Real?
by just-kiss-her-peeta
Summary: Annabeth wakes up in the middle of the night, after having a nightmare. She has to Iris Message Percy to ask him, "Is this real?" One-Shot.


**I do not own PJO nor HOO. Because if I dd so many people won't have died and other things would happen. Ummm small spolier for anybody for people who haven't actually read the entire PJO series. Well, if you're reading these, then you should've read them all by now. Soooooo... ENJOY!**

**Cannon: Percabeth **

**Cannon #13**

* * *

The blonde woke, sweat dripping down her forehead. She had tears in her eyes and was gasping for air. The dream had seemed so real, what if it was real. Was everything fake? Did none of it happen? Did she never meet Percy or ever go on a quest for the lightning bolt? Was she never kidnapped or kiss Percy in the Labyrinth? Did she never take a knife for Percy or kiss him and get thrown in a lake? Most of all did she ever even go to Camp Half-Bloood?

Her mind was racing and tears dripped down her face. She was shaking and quickly got up from her bed. She tried to move quietly, careful not to wake her family. Annabeth stumbled throughout the dark room, her hands trembling as she fumbled with the handle of her drawer. The drawer slid open, revealing a small pouch of drachma. She snatched the pouch up and opened it, pulling out a coin. She shoved the bag back into the compartment and pushed it close. Annabeth shuffled over to the door that lead to her bathroom. She turned the knob and push the door in. Her hands felt for the light switch and quickly flipped it. The lights flickered on, blinding her for a short minute. She bent down, looking into the cabinet, grabbing the green spray bottle. The bottle sprayed into the air, creating a small cloud. Annabeth flipped the coin into the air, "Oh godess Iris, accept my offering. Percy Jackson, New York."

Annabeth shook as the image began to change, showing a blur. _Please. Please dont let it all be a dream. Please let Camp be real. Please let it all be real. Most of all please let Percy be really mine. _A sob shook the girl when she saw her green-eyed boyfriend. "Percy," she whispered. When the boy didn't move she said his name a little louder. Still, he didn't stir. "Seaweed Brain," she almost shouted. He finally sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What, Annabeth?" He shot up from his bed, when he finally realized who was there, "Annabeth! What- Why are you calling me?"

"Percy," Annabeth sobbed.

His eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend cry into her hands. He stood up and walked closer to the mist, "Annabeth, what's the matter. Wise Girl, look at me." Her head raised to show her now puffy grey eyes. Percy cursed himself silently, trying to figure out how to help his girlfriend. "Annabeth. Please, please look at me. Tell what's wrong. And maybe I can help."

Her mouth trembled and she stuttered as she spoke, "P-Percy? You're real?"

Percy's face twisted in confusion, "Of course I am, Wise Girl. Why would you ask that?"

"You're not a dream? Camp Half-Blood is real? Nico? Piper? Grover? Chrion? Leo? Thalia? They're all real?"

"Of course! Why?"

"I-I had a nightmare. You and the rest of the camp were all fake. I was mortal. A-And I saw you. You were mortal and," her voice trailed off as she looked down. Her tears had slowed down and was down reduced to small trickles.

"And," Percy's voice was edging her on to tell him.

"And... You were with another girl. You were so- so happy with her and you were engaged. And I was all alone and we weren't even friends. You didn't even-" Sobs broke out again, "You didn't even know me. We were strangers."

Percy's face fell and his eyes softened, "Annabeth. I promise you, on my own life. That we are real. And that I would never be with any other girl besides you. No matter what. You are my one and only. That's why you have that ring on your finger. So when you're done with collage, we'll be together forever." His voice cracked, almost as if he was about to cry.

The tears stopped and her eyes were lidded with left over tears. Her head nodded and she gave a small smile, "So, Perce. That means, your mine, right? Your mine?"

Percy smiled, "I'm yours, Wise Girl. Just as you're mine. I promise."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

**So this idea came from a headcannon that I read. And it was one of my favorite, so I decided to make a story for it, considering I have never done a PJO story, yet. So I hoped you enjoyed it! Thank you!**


End file.
